Percy Jackson: The Assassin of Chaos'
by DaughterOfAthena1234
Summary: Percy Jackson was saved by Chaos when he was about to starve to death. He becomes the most feared assassin in the galaxy. What will happen when he is ordered to go back to Earth to save the world again.


_**I have decided to re-write my story Percy Jackson: The Assassin of Chaos' because I did not like how my story was going. I will try to upload once a week, but it might be pushed back to once a month. I would like for you to tell me what I should fix and if I need to improve anything. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.  
**_

 _ **-DaughterOfAthena1234**_

 ** _Chapter One_**

 ** _*Third person POV*_**

It was pouring in the night sky, the only light that could be seen was the occasional lightning, the wind was howling, causing trees to come toppling down. He was running, running for his life. A shadow of a male moved fast and silently behind him, he starts getting closer. The man puts on a boost of speed trying to go faster, to get away from the cloaked figure. As he is running he fumbles for his trusty sword that is hung lowly on his hip. As he tries to get his sword he stumbles over a fallen tree branch that lay on the ground. He regains his footing and keeps running. The cloaked figure is now within reaching distance, if he wanted to he could strike him down right then and there, but he doesn't, he is waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill him. The man is toying with his prey, scaring him until he is on the verge of insanity, then when he finally thinks that he is safe, then and only then, will he strike for the kill.

The man keeps running, eventually he makes it to a mountain and dives into an old mineshaft. He waits until the cloaked figure passes until he takes off running deeper into the mineshaft until he finds a small trap door that is camouflaged to look like the muddy ground with rocks all over it. He lifts up the trap door and climbs down the latter and locks the door from the inside. He climbs below into a small bunker that has two of his biggest and most trust worthy guards waiting for him. There are two sets of bunk beds, a cabinet full of food, a couch, and all kinds of candles hung up around the room for light. He leans back against the wall and slowly slides down it.

The man breathes out a sigh of relief, thinking that the man in the cloak was gone. Suddenly the two guards fall to the floor and star coughing up blood as a knife is stabbed into the two of them but no one is there. "Who's there?" The man shouted into the cold bunker. A cold humorless laugh was what he got in return. "I said 'Who's there?'" The man asked his voice shaking slightly.

"I think you know who I am, Michael James." The cloaked man asked, his voice stone cold as he walked out of the shadows of the wall across from him. The cloaked figure wore all black knee high combat boots, with the hood of his cloak pulled up, casting a shadow across his face making it impossible to see anything under the hood. He holds a long black sword that glistened dangerously in what little light that there was in the room, made out of an unknown material that was impossible to find. Two daggers hang dangerously low on his hip, made of the same material as his sword as well as throwing knives strapped across his chest to the bottom of his hip. He also has knives up his sleeves that no one knows about.

"Who. Are. You? And why are you here?" The man, Michael James asked getting angry.

"I am Omega, Chaos' personal assassin." The cloaked man, Omega said "I think, no I know that I am here because of the little business that you have set up. You know the one where you sell thousands of slaves and send them across the galaxy." Omega said in a cold tone, the room actually dropping a few degrees.

"Yo-ou a-are Omega?" The man stutters his face growing paler than usual.

"Yes. Did you know that you have sold 634,798,346 slaves in the past 20 years? And killed 197,052,385 slaves? Well in case you didn't know now you do." Omega said off the top of his head. He slowly walked toward the man like a predator stalking his prey going in for the kill. He moved faster than light and struck his sword into the man's chest causing him to fall limp to the floor. "Do you know why they call me Omega? Because anyone who sees me dies." Omega said answering his own question. He stood up gracefully and brought his sword up, making a clean cut across his neck to stop his oxygen. He put his sword in its holster, takes out one of his throwing knives, and carves an omega sign into the center of his forehead. He wipes the blood off of the blade and puts it back where it belongs and walks calmly up the latter like nothing happened.

 ** _*Omega's POV*_**

I am Omega. I was once known on Earth as the famous Percy Jackson. The half-blood son of Poseidon, retrieved Zeus' lightning bolt, held up the sky, defeated the titan Kronos, went through Tartarus, and defeated Gaia. I once though that was hard, but that was nothing compared to some of the stuff that I have faced now. Now I am known all over the galaxy as Omega, Chaos' personal assassin. I have killed more people than you have even seen. I have never failed a mission, once I am told to kill someone then I kill them. No questions asked.

As I climb the latter into the old mine shaft I open a portal to my bedroom at the palace. I step through the portal and take off my cloak. I look a lot different compared to the day that I left camp I have more muscle, and a nasty looking scar that runs from the tip of my right eyebrow, that runs across my right eye, that continues over my nose to the left corner of my mouth. My eyes are the biggest difference though. They are a startling Navy blue, that is almost black. I no longer look like the happy kid with the sparkle that I once had in my eye, now my face is stone cold and my eyes don't have the sparkle they once had, now the look cold, like assassin eyes, not a teenager's eyes.

I take off my shirt and pants to put on a simple black t shirt and black skinny jeans. I put my everyday cloak back on and re-wrap all of my weapons around me. I walk silently out of my room to the throne room that is in the middle of the castle. As I walk by everyone stops to bow or nod their head in acknowledgement, I gave up a long time ago on trying to make them stop. I open the large doors to see Chaos sitting in his thrown talking to the messenger. He gives his hand a wave of dismissal and says "Leave, and remember what I told you" to the messenger.

"I have completed my mission My Lord." I Say to Chaos with a bow

"Good, because I have another mission for you." He says with a grave face, so I can already tell that my mission will be bad and try to prepare myself for the worst. However, nothing could prepare me enough for what he tells me. "You must go back to Earth to help the gods because the titans and Gaia have awoken and are causing another war." He says speaking really fast. I feel my anger start boiling inside of me and I see a crack appear on the floor in front of me. "Get ahold of yourself Omega. I will not tolerate it if you blow up my planet too." Chaos tells me glaring holes into me. Long story short about the whole blowing planets up thing, I have a really bad temper and might have blown up one fourth of the galaxy. "Good now if you will let me continue I need you to tell Alpha and get Omega and Alpha squad ready by tonight. I will tell you when to take lift off. Do you understand?" I nod my head sharply and spin around to start walking to the door. "Oh, and Omega, Make an entrance if you would. I smirk and continue walking to the door, closing it quietly behind me.

I walk to the training area knowing that it is where Alpha and The two squads are. I enter slamming the door against the wall to make my presents known. Immediately all eyes fall on me. "Formation Please" I shout in my commander voice. Immediately everyone scrambles to get into formation. "Now, I have just received an order from Lord Chaos saying that we need to go down to Earth to help the Gods defeat Gaia and the titans. I want you all to be ready by 8 on the dot. Oh, one more thing, make and entrance." I tell them with a smirk looking around at the 200 soldiers and general in front of me. "Sir, yes Sir" The all shouted at once before returning to training. I walk back to my room and pick up my bag, neatly putting clothes, medical supplies, two cloaks, and my weapons into their bags. I lay down onto my bed and think about going back there after what they did to me 10,000 Chaos' years. I say Chaos' years because in Earth years it has only been 10 years.

 _My bastard brother had taken all of my friends and my girlfriend the only people that he didn't steal were my parents and they died in a car crash. I had been walking along the beach when I heard an ear piercing scream so I took off running to the noise. There I found my brother Zach being chased by a hell hound so I killed it in one swipe. He took the credit, and the camp started saying that he saved them, not that I care, I never did like the fame. Little by little everyone stopped talking to me._

 _One night I was walking on the beach only to find Annabeth kissing Zach. I cast a large wave to crash over them and my dad shows up saying that Zach is his favorite son and disowned me taking Riptide and gave it to Zach. I ran into my cabin and pack what little clothes that I had and run out of camp through the forest._

 _3 months later I had been walking through the forest about to starve to death when Chaos appears and asks me if I want to be part of his army. From there I went from training, to being a soldier, to being a general, to being and assassin, to being Chaos' personal assassin, to being Chaos' personal assassin and commander of his entire army._

The clock Strikes 7:59 so I get out of bed, straightening my cloak, and swing my bag over my shoulder. I walk down the halls to the loading dock, where the squads are waiting to be loaded. I walk in front of them and say "Load the ships, and find your assigned rooms, we will be on the ship for 4 hours so make yourself at home." I command motioning for them to get onto the ship. After everyone is on I walk onto the ship and down the long hallway of rooms to find my room and flop down on my bed deciding to take a nap. The last thing I think before I go to sleep is "This is going to be a long trip".


End file.
